


The Fallen Ones

by PsychoStar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Nudity, Serial Killers, Shaving Kink, Sponge Baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 2x09, Hannibal cleans Will of the blood in the bath tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst at descriptions, like, if i could have fitted the 3000 word story into a sentence i woulnd't have wrote it in the first place!!!! lolz
> 
> Have fun! xD

_“Even Steven.”_

 

Doctor Lecter takes a step forward into the room, he appreciates the lifeless body on his table, revels in the cut marks and post mortem bruising on his face, there was no bullet wound, there was no mercy, Will didn’t hide behind anything this time, not even an excuse.

 

“You used your hands.” The doctor states calmly, walking around the table to Will, he takes one of Will’s cold hands in his own gently and examines the fresh bloody wounds on the knuckles.

 

He can hear Will shiver as he began to speak. “It was intimate.” Hannibal lets go of Will’s hand and grabs the side of his face, turning Will to look him in the eye like the other day in the barn.

 

“Describe it to me, tell me how it felt.” Hannibal was surprised to hear a shiver in his own voice, he was anxious.

 

A short intake of air and Lecter felt Will’s jaw begin to move. “I’ve never felt this alive when I was killing him.”

 

“You should be quite pleased. I know I am.” Of course he would be, it’s his design after all. Will is his design. The thing growing inside Will spread its wings tonight and showed it’s true beauty, Hannibal only wished he had been there to see it. Next time. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

Will remains quiet, he refrains from saying another word as he watches dr. Lecter move around him, he takes the body off the table and sets it on a spread out plastic sheet, then comes out of the bathroom with a wet cloth and cleans the table thoroughly, it smells of disinfectant. After he finishes he turns to Will and in a quiet gesture he removes Will’s coat. He sets it on another separate plastic sheet and turns again to Will, breaking the silence this time. “I will need all your clothes, Will.” Will nods, he knows what he must do, but makes no move to do it, Hannibal doesn’t get frustrated, he walks calmly over to Will and starts unbuttoning his blue jean shirt first. His fingers are skilled and only linger a few seconds on each button. After Hannibal removes shirt Will is left with a white t-shirt on, it also has blood on it, on the side, he thinks it’s Buster’s blood, but he doesn’t say anything, Buster is safe now. “Lift your arms up s please.” Will does, just like the puppet that he has been all along. The t-shirt is removed and his skin could finally warm up to the heated room.

 

Will heard a shaken gasp leave his own lips as he felt a big hand unbutton his pants, then slip down the zipper, he still refused to speak, he did not want to break his euphoric state. Dr. Lecter didn’t look at him for approval, he didn’t ask if it was ok, he just pulled the pants and underwear down to Will’s ankles, then when got on his knees and waited for Will to step out of them. Will took a step back, his current exposed state not bothering him at all, he just watches in amazement how Hannibal piles his clothes together, probably means to burn them later, and then turn to Will again and all though Will was fully naked and in plain view, not even bothering to hide his genitals dr. Lecter never took a second to let his eyes roam on Will’s body, he kept a strict eye contact. It was even more intimate and perverse.

 

“I’ll go run you a disinfecting bath, we’ll take care of your hands, and then I’ll lend you some clothes.” Will nods again, he thinks he saw Hannibal smile, but he isn’t concerned about it. “Do you want a blanket, for now?”

 

“N-no.” Will responds just to assure Hannibal that he hasn’t lost his speaking ability. Hannibal nods once and walks into the hall, probably heading for the bathroom, a few seconds pass and Will hears water running. He blinks as if he hadn’t in a long time and starts moving out of the dining room, he walks along the dim lid corridor to where sound of water running was getting louder and louder. He comes to a halt in front of an open doorway and sees the blindingly white bathroom, he had never been in here, the floors and walls were shiny white and the furniture was a mixture of white and dark brown, the sink marble surface was white but the hard wood sink dresser was dark brown and matching it were a couple of bigger dressers and shelves decorated with glass vases and black stones. The bathtub was an old fashion cat paws white tub, but it shined like new. Hannibal was beside it, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow and he was mixing some clear liquid out of a bottle into the steaming water. Disinfectant probably.

 

He turns to look at Will and smiles “It might sting a bit at first.” He rises gracefully back to his feet and offers a discreet invitation.

 

Will notices that not only his shirts and pants were off, but also his shoes and sock, he doesn’t even remember that happening. He walks carefully on the cold tile until he’s next to Hannibal, the steam from the water was pleasant against his skin and he doesn’t even try to will himself out of this. Will steps into the hot water one foot at a time.

 

“Is it too warm? I can cool it down.” It was pretty hot, but Will knows it was probably for the best. It would get rid of the blood better. He shakes his head and sits down into it. The water comes half way to his chest and he hisses slightly as his wounded hands come in contact with the water. He wants to bring them back up to the surface, blow some cold air on them to numb the pain, but Hannibal grabs both his wrists and holds them down. “They need to soak. The pain will fade. Breathe.” His calm soothing voice slices through Will like butter and he relaxes in the tub, fully aware of this naked displaying.

 

A few minutes pass and Hannibal brings on of his hands out of the water, the right one, with the dried up blood gone the wound was visible and so were the red blotches surrounding it, it no longer stung. He examines the cuts on his knuckles carefully and closes Will’s fist to see if the bone was intact, at that Will hisses again. Dr. Lecter doesn’t apologize, instead he gently blows cool air on his wounds. Will gulps and closes his eyes again.

 

“The bone’s not broken or fractured, but you scraped your skin pretty bad, you’ll need bandages later.” The observation was not stoic and clinical; it was filled with sympathy and fondness, like that of a lover whose better half had been injured. Will tries not to pond on such thoughts.

 

Hannibal rises from the bathtub side and goes to open one of the cabinets hanging from a wall, he takes out a white sponge, it was in a plastic sealed back, so it was probably new. He also grabs a small glass bottle that’s filled with a white think substance, some expensive liquid soap, Will thinks. Then he suddenly realizes what Hannibal means to do and the realization hits him with an involuntarily twitch. Hannibal sees it, but says nothing, he walks back to him.

 

He was emotionally naked and vulnerable on more than one occasion with Hannibal, getting phizically naked just now meant nothing more to him in comparison, he killed for the man, nakedness does not compare with that. But having Hannibal scrub him down, touch him everywhere while he’s at his weakest, that meant full surrender.

 

“If I start with your back it might make it easier for you, but I’m afraid this is necessary.” He knows it’s necessarily, one can wash away the blood, but it will still be detectable if it’s not done right. “And I have to be thorough.” All air leaves Will’s lungs and he has to turn his head away, he feels like he wants to kill again just to regain power, that rush is still with him, but he doesn’t feel powerful, not in doctor Lecter’s presence. He peels his back from the tub and bends over to grab his knees.

 

The touch is less of a shock than he thought it would be. It was relaxing and soft, just like his voice. He started going in circles, from his left shoulder to his right and then a bit lower, giving a special attention to the bruise on his side and always careful not to press too hard on the vertebra bones.

 

“You can lay back down now.” Will opened his eyes in shock, he thinks he might have drifted away, his mind wondered off and no longer controlled his body. He noticed in horror he was half hard when he lies back down in the water. He doesn’t try to cover it up, there’s no point, dr. Lecter is not at all concerned with his state, or so he wishes to believe.

 

He closes back his eyes. Hannibal starts again with his shoulders and goes down his chest, the soft sponge running gently across his nipples and then further down his belly until it stopped and it was the touch was disconected. The first touch to his cock did come as a shock, he was fully hard now, a dark red in the hot water, Hannibal does not say a word as he holds him off of his groin long enough to scrub it, then with the other hand he gathers studs from the sponge an gives him a good two strokes before setting him back down, full of blood and pulsing. Will bites the inside of his cheeks breathes heavily into his shoulder. Dr. Lecter then moves lower to his balls, again he doesn’t use the sponge on the delicate skin, he uses his hands. Of course Will got no blood down there, it was absurd to think, but Hannibal was just cleaning him for clean sake, rubbing studs in his pubic hair and massaging his balls softly, Will had almost gotten used to the invasive feeling when the hand suddenly dipped down behind his balls, two fingers rubbed gently between his cheeks. Will gasped, there was no holding back his voice anymore, he trusted his hips in a spasmic movement and buried his nose in his own shoulder.  Hannibal teased his entrance just a few seconds before pulling his hand back up and continuing on his thighs with the sponge.

 

Will shivers, he’s not even sure if this was Hannibal being thorough or if it was an invitation, a luring to something more.

 

By the time Hannibal finishes the inappropriate sponge bath Will was muttering curses under his breath, his cock wasn’t touched again, but that did not make his erection subside.

 

“Pl—please.” Will says as coherently as he can manage.

 

“We’re not done yet.” Hannibal doesn’t even ask what Will is asking of him, he just sets the sponge away and again moves to another dresser and pulls out of it a small metal box. He brings it and a small white towel to the tub side.

 

“I saw some blood drops in your beard. I’m afraid it must go.” He opens the box and the first thing Will spots is the metal blade. It was an old fashion straight metal razor, Will had never used one, he doesn’t trust himself in the morning with an actual blade on his neck. Why would he ever trust Hannibal with this?

 

It was silver and it reflected Hannibal’s lips. Next to it there was a badger brush and a tube. Hannibal squeezed the tube and a white pasty substance came out on his fingers, the took a good amount then put the tube back, he took the brush in his free hand and moved behind Will.

 

“Scoot up a bit and let your head back, please.” Will does and the cold paste is applied to his cheeks and neck and then rubbed in with the wet brush until it created a nice thick foam. Will only started to panic when he felt the sharp edge of the blade on his neck. If Hannibal would kill him now, like this, with his hands, would he feel the same as Will felt? Will thinks it would be worth it. Hannibal probably saw the agitation in Will’s eyes, they were open and looking at him, after all. “I’ll be careful, promise.” The blade ran smoothly, it didn’t harm him. On the neck it went with the grain upwards and on his face it went downward, it felt a bit like Hannibal was painting a picture, or sculpting. He had definitely been sculpting.

 

With the new found relaxation and the erotic feeling of a potentially dangerous weapon running down his face Will began to be aware of his problem again, his erection still hadn’t let down and the studs in the water weren’t enough to conceal it, then again, Hannibal had touched him, had felt him come to life in his palm, had urged on his state even though the circumstances did not necessitate it. Maybe dr. Lecter wouldn’t mind, maybe the sick bastard would enjoy the show. Before the buzz of the sudden surge of power could calm down into rational thought Will makes a quick move and grabs himself, he looks Hannibal in the eyes so that he doesn’t see the movement just yet, but as soon as he stokes himself once and feels the heavy blood in his cock tying to burst through the veins something probably changes in his expression, maybe it was in his eyes or maybe he gasped, but Lecter knew, he raised his gaze and saw Will just as he pumped for the second time.

 

The tip of the razor bites into Will’s skin and Will freezes up. It wasn’t but a small scratch, but it could turn into something much more. He gulps. “I am more than pleased with you right now, Will, but what you’ve done it’s not yet complete, you started something. You need to finish it. When you do, I’ll give you everything you need.” He painfully lets go of his erection and tries to give the older man the most daring look he can manage. Hannibal takes the blade away and a drop of blood follows, it blends in with the water on Will’s skin and he can see Hannibal trace the trickle with his hungry dark eyes.

 

Minutes later they finish and Will still soaks in the cooling water as Hannibal sets his shaving kit in the sink to wash later. Will feels his soft face, a strange sensation since he hadn’t shaven properly in a long time. He doesn’t know how much time passes when Hannibal arrives by his side again. But there’s a hand on his belly, fingers whisker softly above his bellybutton and the way Hannibal looks at him is sickeningly passionate.

 

“I thought I still had things to do before I enjoy myself.” Will says sarcastically.

 

“You do.” Will moans loudly, his voice loud in the steamy room. Hannibal cupped him again, balls and cock and this time it wasn’t because he needed cleaning, it was purely carnal. “But we’re ahead of schedule; I hadn’t expected you to do the job so quick.” A palm slides on the underside of Will’s dick and it presses his cock into his belly.

 

“Ah—a you ha-have a schedule for this?”

 

“Of course I do, Will.” He was actively stroking Will’s dick now, his whole fist cupping and squeezing him hard. “I may not be able to predict your every move, but I predicted this. I did not send the beast to kill you, Will, I send it to you so you could kill it, an apology, if you will, for now allowing you to kill Mr. Ingrid. And just like the well trained dog that you are, _you brought him back to me._ ” Will grinds his teeth at the frazing and would have punched him in the face if he thought it would change anything. But instead he moaned and thrusted his hips out of the water again.

 

“You sick ba-a-astard!” Will shutters at the quick tight pace, it was clearly meant to do the job quickly and get him to come so that they could continue without the distraction and it was working, Will no longer held back his cries or movements and showed all the signs of being close to climax, the efficient touch was working miracles as he pushed back to meet the hard strokes, but then it slowed down and Lecter leaned over him, his shirt getting damped in the water and his hand moved slowly, but in the same firm, tight grip, then he started to whisper into Will’s ear.

 

“You’re going to come, then we’ll get you dressed and we’re going to go and give our Randal the thanks he deserves, we’re going to show the art of his vision, we’re going to elevate him to the state he always craved for and we’re going to display him for everyone to see.” Will yells and struggles to get out of the tight grip and get himself off properly, the urgency was animalistic, but he was pinned down. “Then we’re going to come home and I’m going to cook him for you, _we’ll eat him together_ and then I’ll take you to the bedroom and fuck you in the same bed I fucked dr. Bloom, I’ll show you all the ways she twisted and begged for me, I’ll take you so deep you’ll be begging me to stop and at the same time…” Dr. Lecter waited for Wills half broken moans and screams of orgasm to pass and then continued as he milked Will of his seed. “you’ll be coming like slut that you are.”

 

 

 

 

 

Follow me on Tumblr:  [Softtone](http://softtone.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I might do a sequel!!


End file.
